Merger
by InuKoishii
Summary: AU. Yes, another pre-arranged marriage story! What happens when Japan's most infamous womanizer and maneater are forced to join together in holy matrimony? ...Yeah, I thought so.
1. Prologue: 10 Minutes

**A/N: **Back. I was reading the book The Luxe by Anna Godbersen, and what with the many love triangles, I was instantly compelled to write another, yes ANOTHER AU story. I'm so story-happy, right? Okay, I promise that I will only, only, only edit this story until its finished. Then I'll go finish up my other stories. Then, and only then, will I start another story. :)

Dislcaimer: Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha, or the multiple songs and other franchises mentioned in the story.

_

* * *

_

"I REFUSE! I REFUSE, I REFUSE, I REFUSE!" A scream of rebellion could be heard throughout the halls of the Higurashi manor. The maids and butlers stopped their work and ran for shelter. Hopefully the fit would stop soon, so they could return to their jobs with some semblance of dignity.

"But, darling- sweetheart- buttercup- For the good of the business," Two calming voices, male and female, tripped over their words to try and soothe the source of the anger.

"I WILL N-NOT MARRY T-THAT PIGHEADED, ARROGANT BUM FOR THE GOOD OF THE BUSINESS!" Traces of heartfelt crying could be heard, and the maids breathed easier. She was starting the crying stage already. Hopefully, there would be a quick finish.

"Kagome," the older, female voice was heard saying. This time there was steel added to the words, and the soft cries could be heard increasing. "This is not a choice. You will be married to Inuyasha. In fact, you're going to stay at the Takahashi's summer villa for the ENTIRE summer. Hopefully that will get rid of all the boy toys you keep hanging around, and the merger will boost our sales by quite a bit."

"But what if I d-d-don't waaant to get rid of all my 'boy toys'?!!?" The sobbing voice continued, quieter in its tone. The servants prayed silently. Almost there.

"I'm sure you don't even remember half of their names, dear," the tired male voice added to the conversation.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say. A fresh round of tears and yelling erupted in the study.=

"OH, DADDY! THAT'S SO INHUMANE! OF COURSE I DO! THERE'S BANKOTSU, AND HITEN, AND MANTEN, AND SUI-KUN, AND KYOKOTSU, AND- AND- I'M NOT EVEN PACKED!"

"We've packed for you already, and goddamnit, Kagome Higurashi, you had better be ready and down here when we call you!"

"...how much time do I have, Mother?"

"**10 minutes.**"

_

* * *

_

"FUCK NO! I'M NOT MARRYING THAT AIRHEAD BITCH! SHE CAN SUCK ME, FOR ALL I CARE, AND I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT SHE WON'T!" Inuyasha, a silver-haired hanyou, roared at his father.

"It's a good thing we're not at home, boy, or you'd get such a beating you wouldn't be able to sit on a chair for a couple of weeks at the most!" growled Inutaisho Takahashi, trying to restrain his son from jumping out of the sunroof of their limo. "And not the good kind of beating, either, like the kind I know you get from those women when you think I'm not at home!"

Inuyasha blushed furiously, sputtering incoherently with disgust and more than a twinge of guilt. "H-hey! You know as well as I do that Kagome Higurashi has as many, if not more, conquests than I do!" he muttered, settling down into his seat and opting for the dejected slouch of a beaten man.

"Precisely why you two are perfect for each other, son! I'm sure that once your girlfriends know, the lingerie thrown around the house will be gone in no time!" beamed Inutaisho, his expression clearing and giving way to a bright grin. Inuyasha shook his head, still confounded at how this gigantic beast of a man could have such bitchy mood swings.

"In fact, the Higurashis are coming over to drop Kagome off at our beach house in, oh, about...

**10 minutes**."

* * *

Teehee! Just setting the mood up! The story was a little rushed, huh? :/ **R&R PLEASE!**


	2. To Meet

A/N: Second chapter! Making this up as I go along, teehee! Story suggestions are welcome.

And I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, there would be a lot more explicit material in it. *evil grin*

Okay, no really, I don't. Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently, leaning on his blood red motorcycle. Tapping the seat lovingly with one of his claw-tipped fingers, he felt his patience grow thin.

He also reminded himself to cut his nails the second he got to the beach house.

He had never actually met Kagome Higurashi before, only caught fleeting glances of her at their parents' large balls.

From what he'd heard of her, she was quite the playgirl. Rumors about her romance with Akira Shinomori, rising star of J-POP music, had barely ended when several people claimed that they had distinctly seen her and Ben Affleck sharing a steamy kiss after walking out of a French restaurant on 58th Avenue. Inuyasha had to hand it to her, she handled the opposite gender spectacularly. '_But really, Ben Affleck?_' he thought. '_Surely she has better taste than that._'

But while he respected her for that, a part of him felt threatened. How would a playboy and a playgirl react when paired together in holy matrimony? Good Lord above knew nothing could stop a horny girl determined on reaching her...target. And he certainly didn't intend on being her...target anytime soon.

Inuyasha was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when a midnight black Lexus squealed to a halt in front of him. Hastily shaking his head at the sight of _THE _Kenji and Aurelie Higurashi exiting from the back door, he stood upright stiffly, bowing first to Kenji, who acknowledged him with a pleased nod of his head, and then Aurelie, who beamed politely up at him.

Slightly confused as to where the infamous Kagome Higurashi was, he cocked an eyebrow meaningfully at the two adults. Aurelie Higurashi sighed with frustration and gritted out loud enough for the driver of the car to hear, "_Mon Dieu_, Kagome, get out of the car!"

Silence. Inuyasha twiddled his thumbs, praying that Kagome would take her time and sulk. They really weren't in a hurry anyways.

Aurelie growled inhumanly. Startled, Inuyasha backed up a few paces. Kenji didn't look at all bothered, just slightly worried and annoyed. He smiled gently in Inuyasha's direction, letting him know that it was safe to come closer. The embarrassed hanyou lowered himself from the handlebars of his motorcycle (ok, so it wasn't a few paces) and brushed himself off, snorting and looking the other way.

Meanwhile, Aurelie had started to yell at the Lexus, letting out a string of words that didn't sound very kid-friendly, even to Inuyasha, who knew nothing about France besides their very...ah...extravagant women. A distinguished 'Eep!' could be heard by Inuyasha, and he smirked.

The smirk promptly turned into a rapidly closed mouth, lips pressed together tightly so he wouldn't noticeably drool on the asphalt. Kagome had stepped out of the car, and he couldn't help but eye her up and down, unable to get his fill of her.

She was clad in a sky blue strapless sundress which stopped at mid-thigh, exposing elegant arms and mile-long legs. Matching wedge sandals adorned her feet, and the basketweave pattern on the platform heels completed her summer look. Overlarge round sunglasses rested on her head, and her full, coral pink lips pouted in, Inuyasha noticed, a most enticing way. Her obsidian waves flowed casually down her back, ending right above her pert little ass. Her delicate heart-shaped face was tan and slightly freckled, and her high cheekbones made her seem exotic and regal. And for the first time in his life...

Inuyasha Takahashi blushed.

* * *

Kagome, for her part, had just noticed the stranger named Inuyasha gaping (but trying not to visibly show it) at her, and her pout almost turned into a grin.

Until she realized how very scrumptious this strange man (for he was definitely a man) looked. A simple white wifebeater showed off his tan and toned structure. Lean arms rested nonchalantly in the pockets of the baggy jeans that hung low on his hips, and a silver chain hung on the side of his jeans, creating a very bad-boy sort of look that Kagome absolutely adored. She noticed his unusual silver hair, a stark contrast to his rich, brown skin, glinting in the sun, which also brought to her attention his very soft-looking puppy ears, currently flicking this way and that as if they had a mind of their own. Kagome longed to touch them. Of course, she longed to touch other parts of him too, but she had never before felt such an innocent and childish desire since her teething years.

It felt almost...nice. Complete, maybe? A warm feeling bubbled up in the pit of her stomach, and for the first time in her life...

Kagome Higurashi blushed.

Okay, so maybe a summer together wouldn't be so bad. Not that either of them would admit it.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN?! Sorry, people, these things just write themselves. P: **R&R!**

By the way, if this seems discriminating in any way towards French people, I assure you that I had no discriminatory intentions. In fact, I'm part French and just a tad protective of my heritage. :)


	3. To Lust

**A/N:** Lalala, third chapter! Happy Thanksgiving, all. I'm going to my aunt's house for Thanksgiving, so here's a gift to remember me by! May your holidays be filled with family fun and festivity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other copyrighted merchandise mentioned in the story.

* * *

"They're not that bad," Inuyasha told Kagome as the two strolled down the sandy beach to arrive at the Takahashi's summer house.

"They stifle me," came the breezy his striking companion. "And they paired me up with you." She stuck out her tongue at him and wrinkled her nose teasingly.

"Hey!" yelped Inuyasha. "You little bitch!" (A/N: It had to happen sometime, LOL!)

Kagome gasped, all playfulness gone. "What did you call me, dickwad?" she growled dangerously.

Inuyasha tried not to laugh, his perverted mind already racing. "I sure know where I'd like to wad my dick," he chortled, making Kagome cringe at his vulgarity.

"Eughh!" she cried. "I'd rather you not!" Soon the two were unable to stop laughing, rolling in the sand at the crude remark.

Kagome was the first to stop, chest heaving, much to Inuyasha's delight. "Really, though," she smiled venomously, "did you just call me a bitch?"

The hanyou gulped, previous arousal currently deflating with fear. "My...bitch?" he grinned nervously, edging away.

Kagome opened her mouth, about to curse him straight to hell and back, but decided not to. After all, she would be spending the rest of her life with this man. She might as well make the most of it. (A/N: OOC. Yeah, I know.)

"Let's go," she said without a trace of emotion. As Kagome turned around to continue walking, Inuyasha noticed that her tone was scarily tight, and vaguely wondering what other parts of her were tight, his hard-on returned full force.

"Y-yeah," he squeaked, eyes bulging and cheeks puffing out with self-restraint. "Let's...go."

"I know what you're thinking about back there, bastard!"

Inuyasha shivered, clutching his now flaccid manhood in apprehension.

* * *

"Wow," Kagome breathed as she stepped onto the porch of Inuyasha's beach house. The floors seemed to extend from the inside, made of redwood and sprinkled with sand. The immense house stared down at her, modern metallic chrome everywhere. It seemed like something out of an Abercrombie and Fitch commercial.

'_Including_,' Kagome thought mischievously, '_the extremely delicious male standing next to me_'.

Inuyasha warily eyed Kagome, debating whether the perverted smirk on her face was dangerous or not, and if it was, whether he should run or stand his ground like a man.

Just before he was about to drop the bags and run away screaming girlishly, Kagome turned to face him with sparkling eyes.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, Inuyashaaaa!" Kagome squealed excitedly. "Can we please, please, please go to the beach?!"

Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha's infamous puppy dog pout had now backfired on him, in the form of a devilishly sexy heiress of the Higurashi clothing line.

"Feh, if you stop repeating everything in threes."

"YAY!!!!" Kagome screamed, collecting her bags and running up the stairs.

"No need to tell you that you can choose any room you want!" Inuyasha cried sarcastically.

"Yep, your parents already called me and told me so!" was the cheeky reply.

Inuyasha sighed, walking to his own room.

Which, he realized, was conveniently located right next to Kagome's.

'_You know_,' he thought. '_If she wasn't such a bitch, she'd be extremely fuckable._'

"Hurry up, wench!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome's closed door. "I ain't got all fucking day!"

"Inuyasha..." purred an amused voice from the doorway. "I'm down here." Inuyasha blushed and turned around.

And immediately about-faced, lips clamped tightly together so as to restrain the lusty howl growing in his throat.

From what he had seen, Kagome's navy blue halter top was very revealing. And that rose tattooed on the side of her belly was absolutely enticing. He also couldn't help but notice her legs, which were tan, mile-long and stopped only at the grey and white hem of her matching bikini shorts.

'_Self control, man,_' Inuyasha chanted. '_Self control, self control, self...oh, for fuck_'_s sake!_'

In a matter of seconds, he was in front of Kagome, and then he was pushing her to a wall and kissing her senseless.

And oh, gods, it felt like... well, he didn't have anything to compare it to, but if heaven could bottle a taste, this was it. Kagome seemed surprised at first, but she dropped her bag and lifted her wooden bangle-clad arms up and around his neck, pulling him closer. Their mouths opened willingly, inviting and teasing and wanting all at the same time.

And then they started pressing together. Closer and closer, until he could practically feel her heat surrounding his, her warmth engulfing him, swallowing him, becoming him. He supported Kagome as she lifted her legs up and laced them around his waist, and then pressed her closer against the wall, tongues never losing contact, eyes never opening the slightest crack.

They brushed against each other frantically, and blood pounded in Kagome's head, which she told herself was just from lack of oxygen. Never before had any of her kisses been so intense, so passionate, so carnal, so...right. Lust swirled and hung in a heavy cloud around the pair, and Kagome was quite sure that the windows were currently fogging up, even in the warm weather.

He nibbled gently at her lower lip as they paused to take a breath, minds spinning and simultaneously gulping in deep breaths of air. As they caught their breath, Inuyasha burrowed his face into the side of Kagome's neck, nuzzling and nipping at it. He let a few silky strands of hair caress his face, breathing in the delicious smell of sweet cinnamon and vanilla shampoo.

"Gods," he mumbled, barely audible through the torturous mix of Kagome's mind as she tilted her head to the right, exposing more of her neck to him and moaned. "You smell so good, I just want to eat you up."

Then the hanyou grinned mischievously, masculine cheekbones still tainted with the pink flush of lust and exhilaration, and Kagome started to understand why, besides his obvious good looks, this man had a constant pack of amorous females always on his tail, no pun intended.

"Then," she whispered huskily, grabbing his shoulders to pull him face to face with her and channeling her own notorious naughtiness, "eat me, Inu."

* * *

A/N: Woo! Cliffhanger! Run-on sentences, commas are love! Lemon next chapter? Prawwwwbably not, but you never know.

Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, all, and please...

Please...

Please with gravy and mashed potatoes and cranberry syrup on top?

**R&R! :)**


End file.
